


Prompt #30

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parababros, Tumblr Prompt, post 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Anonymous asked: I'd love to read your take on what happened after the soul sword in 2x10. Like, Alec casually (or not, whatever you like) telling Izzy and Jace etc that they exchanged I love you's.





	Prompt #30

**Author's Note:**

> (30 fics?! Wow, thank you so so much for all the prompts guys!!)  
> I only wrote the conversation with Jace because I felt like it might be more interesting, but feel free to come back and ask for Izzy’s too! I hope you like it :) I enjoy writing the parababros very much a lot!  
> Let me know what you think!

There’s a small balcony on the fourth floor of the Institute – even though balcony isn’t the right word, since there’s no door that grants access to the small, messy, forgotten area. The only way to reach it is through a window a few feet away and a jump; Alec is pretty sure that if his mother saw him there she would have a heart attack.

Jace opens the window and mutters: -Knew I’d find you there,- before throwing a leg over the windowsill.

Alec glances at him, barely turning his head against the wall: -Don’t fall,- he says, sardonic.

Jace huffs and rolls his eyes, lands gracefully on the solid balustrade and then hops into the balcony: -As if.

Alec smiles before turning his head again and closing his eyes. A small, unconscious smile is playing on his lips as he sighs.

Jace sits next to him, on the same uncomfortable block of stone that probably had an ornamental purpose at some point and rests his head against the wall; he turns to look at Alec: -Are you going to tell me what’s making you so happy?

Alec’s smile turns more self-aware: -Nope,- he says, popping the  _p_ between his lips.

-Oh,  _come on_ ,- Jace protests, almost offended, -I’m your parabatai, I have to make sure you’re not on drugs.

Alec raises a sceptical eyebrow at him.

Jace raises both his eyebrows to convey his impatience.

Alec rolls his eyes and closes them again, adjusting his back against the wall: -You’re ridiculous.

Jace honest-to-God starts poking him, and Alec has to bat his hand away.

-You know I’ll just go ask Izzy, right? She’ll tell me.

Alec huffs: -She wouldn’t. But,- he glances at Jace, -alright, I’ll tell you.

Jace turns towards him, sitting cross-legged.

Alec shakes his head and closes his eyes again, his head against the wall. -I told Magnus that I love him.

Warmth blossoms in the middle of his chest if he thinks about it.

-What, in the middle of that mess?- Jace asks, his voice suggesting he’s frowning.

Alec reaches out blindly to punch him: - _No._ After. When I found him.

- _Nice_ ,- Jace says, a grin in his voice, -And he loves you back, obviously.

Alec glances briefly at him before saying: -Obviously,- quiet, a small smile on his lips.

-Can’t think of anyone who’d deserve this happiness more than you,- Jace says, and he sounds so serious and honest that Alec opens his eyes and turns his head to look at him. -You’ll be okay too,- he says, unsure.

Jace waves his hand: -That’s not the point I’m trying to make. What I wanted to say is – - he looks at him, stern, -I know you weren’t happy for a long time. And I’m sorry that I couldn’t help you – that I was too distracted to. But at the same time I’m happy that I didn’t because you allowed Magnus to do it instead.

Alec blinks.

Jace says: -And now I’ll leave, because I feel like someone might cry.

-Yup,- Alec looks up, -Yup, great idea.


End file.
